


Love Song

by Sinful_Ishimondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Ishimondo/pseuds/Sinful_Ishimondo
Summary: Leon needed a motivation for life. He was about to get one.





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Amino import! Check me out here: http://aminoapps.com/p/sqfpc3

Leon Kuwata didn't give a shit about school. Unlike best friend Mondo, who's boyfriend kept motivating him to go, Leon never got any special motivations to go. Hell, he didn't even go to baseball practice. He didn't have much motivation to do much. Just get into music. And get a girlfriend. That's really it. And those were failing. The only girl who seemed to have any romantic attraction for him was his own cousin Kanon, and thanks to a certain idol girl band, most other music wasn't being given attention. What honestly was left to give a shit about, to be honest? Many people could see his lack of motivation, but everyone always said it was school related motivation.

It was the last day of school for the school year, when Leon started having a mental revaluation. He laid on his dorm room bed, listening to music. Ironically, of the idol girl band taking over the music industry. It was a more softer song, and he'd listen to it when he needed to calm down. He used it to help with his little review on how he was spending his life, and started a little plan. Almost like a mid-New Year's resolution. He knew those were common in the US, from when he was forced to do a cultural study project.

So, opening his phone's memo app, he started writing down ideas to actually life a motivation again. Was it school related? Nope. Mainly social motivation. Well, after about ten minutes, he was only to put one thing down. "Stay in a committed relationship with one girl." How exactly was that gonna help, he asked himself, looking at that note again. Then he thought about it. He could keep that one girl happy. Always support her, always be there for her, always keep her safe.

It hit him like a baseball once he noticed something. Scrolling through his music playlist, he came to a realization. Of all the girl band pop songs he had, it all belonged to one girl band. He had some rock, lots of punk, and the occasional metal song, but of the few pop songs he had, I always the same main singer, and the same band. He finally figured out why. He was crushing, on the main singer, and his own damn classmate. Sayaka Maziono.

He had to hit himself many times to stop daydreaming of her. And he nearly punched himself now to finally nail into his head. He was head over heels for her, and now it was only worse. The more he thought about her, the more he fell. The more he worried about her, the more he fell. It was becoming unhealthy now, and he hated that fact. She was famous, and she could be an asshole at times. But at the same time... Wasn't he technically famous? He knew he was an asshole, and doesn't Fame make people assholes?

Sayaka was like an angel. She was stunning and beautiful, with her dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. Her voice was almost hypnotic at times, especially her laugh. It was soft, and sweet, and was able to make him forget she could just as easily get stubborn and difficult. Her love for pastel colors was actually cute despite Leon not being the biggest fan of it. She was just godly, he found no reason to hate her. Okay, if she tried to kill him, maybe he'd have mad. But what the fuck would lead to that???

Ping!

Leon's phone buzzing yeeted him out of his thoughts, again. It was just a message from Sayaka. His heart nearly stopped, as she rarely texted him. And how he was just daydreaming about her, the timing. That aside, she opened the message to be given yet another heart attack.

"I'm performing tonight, and orginally invited Makoto to watch. He unfortunately can't go and I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch!"

Wait, what??? Was he actually invited to watch her?? Was he dreaming?! Makoto was the Ultimate Lucky Student, so his luck may have even rubbed onto Leon. After agreeing, she told him to meet her at her dorm and she'd give him a ticket to get in. It'd be out of place for him to be there, but supporting friends would be his go-to reason. Once they finished a nice little conversation, he got himself ready. He got himself dressed, before spending five minutes just on fixing his hair and guyliner. After slipping his shoes on, he grabbed his phone and white jacket, and started making his way to her dorm room.

\---

It was actually a good night. He was (by a miracle) given a VIP ticket, and no one questioned why he was there; everyone knew they were friends. It was nearly an hour long concert, but he actually enjoyed it. It felt good to be a recognizable face for Sayaka in the audience of many strangers. He noticed just about more guys there than girls, which made gin scratch his head a bit. But the music was good, and the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves as they performed. 

Those with VIP tickets were either extreme fans or those who were close friends to the girl band. They got a higher up spot to watch everything, which was a nice change to always being squished. But upon looking at the audience from above, his eyes were pulled to a familiar face; Junko Enoshima. She was an asshole, and just a snob. It was not a surprise to see her there, even those she never goes to concerts, and she had Mak-WAIT! Junko brought Makoto?! He started having a mental panic attack, knowing Sayaka would feel so betrayed if she found out. He just prayed it wasn't Makoto. But his jacket gave it away. Leon could recognize his jacket, alingisde his hair. Just drop it, he told himself. Benefit of the doubt, he was dragged to attend by Junko.

So once the concert was over, he decided to find Sayaka. If Junko wanted to pull some shit on her, hed have to just tell her to fuck off. Wait, was he getting protective? Nah, he just didn't want Sayaka in a shitty mood. *That* is a nightmare to deal with. VIPs got a meet and greet, and he made his way there. Might as well go meet the girls. They were nice, minus the one who he didn't know. But Sayaka always said she was quiet outside performing. Once he got to the meet and greet, he saw Sayaka not there. He asked one of her other idol girls if she was okay, and he was lead to her.

"What happened?" He asked, being dragged by her. He was lead to her dressing room, and watched her knock. He was slightly salty over not getting an answer, but he felt like he knew why he was needed.

"Sayaka!" The girl knocked again, nervously playing with her brown hatred ponytail. "Can I come in for a minute?" She poked her head in, and just kept her head there for a minute, before looking at Leon. "You can go in. Sayaka might be a bit emotional right now... I know you two are close friends, so I figured she'd let you in."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sayaka just said someone she invited once said he wasn't coming yet he did with another girl. When she asked why did show up to the meet and greet, the girl just started being rude. I wasn't there when it broke out." Leon tried to hide all his anger, wanting to punch something. But he just sighed and walked in, and watched the idol girl shut the door.

Sayaka was hiding her face on a vanity, still in her puffy pink idol dress. Her hair was covering her arms, and her cries were muffled by her arms. Leon felt his heart break looking at her. He could piece together Junko trash talking her in front of her fans, which was something she cherished. He was walked over to her, and sighed again, forcing himself to stay calm. Don't be like Mondo and let your emotions talk control; he'd set himself up for failure.

"Sayaka..." He said, trying to calm her. He was clearly failing, but got her to at least sit up. He noticed the her hand was covering a cheek, and she just wiped her eyes. "Are you hurt?" He asked, out of worry. She nodded and hid her face again, crying again. Leon was now struggling to keep his anger contain, but lashing out would get Sayaka more worked up.

He eyes was brought to a guitar in the corner. He knew a few of her songs and was able to play them on guitar, and had an idea light up. Maybe music could help? If she could remember any of her favourites, but decided to try for an unpopular song she did once. It was the only pop sing he was embarrassed to admit to liking, since no one really enjoyed the more rock vibe the song had. Picking it up, he noticed the guitar was acoustic, and looked like it belonged to someone like Makoto or Yasuhiro. He found a chair and sat on it, looking for a pick. Finding it, he just went on his way to play. 

\---

It actually did get Sayaka's attention,as she looked at him. No one really knew he could play guitar, unless it was a punk song. But the way he played... It was a more gentle version to a song she didn't like, but he was able to make her appreciate it a bit more. His soft hummed turned the song into a gentle love song, and she couldn't help but hum along. Once he finished, his face went pink, and she just clapped for him.

"That was good!" She said, smiling through a few tears. He nodded, still blushing.

"Thanks... Are you feeling better?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded, but sighed. 

"I just don't want to go back out, to have everyone ask me why I left, and how come you were with me." Leon chuckled a bit, finding it a bit funny. He knew so many people would take it the wrong way. "I asked Ayaka to tell those who asked I wasn't feeling well. Thankfully no one saw Junko's fight with me."

"So you know..."

"She dragged Makoto here, just to taunt me." Leon looked down, knowing his suspicions were right. "But... thanks for coming. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't sweat it." He said, just strumming the guitar again.

"When you were playing the song... I really liked it the way you did it." He just laughed a bit, and looked at her, putting it down. "It sounded like a sweet love song."

"I wanna ask you something." Leon said, standing up. Sayaka looked at him, and seemed to know immediately what it was. She pulled him into a kiss, much to Leon's shock. His face went redder than his hair, before melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around his neck. Once they broke the kiss, both blushed, before Sayaka started giggling. "H-How did you know I wan-"

"Remember? I'm psychic!" Sayaka joked, avoiding the obvious answer. Leon looked away, so embarrassed, but sighed softly before looking at her again. His bright blue eyes were beautiful to her, and she kissed him again, only for a second.

"I actually have a crush on you." He said, watching her face light up. She smiled and laid on him, while Leon rested his head on hers. "I always wanted to ask you out but I was to-"

"I'd love you. You're always there... Especially now... When I needed someone most." Leon mentally cried, not sure how to take it. But he was just reminded of what he wanted earlier. He finally got a motivation again. Still not school related, but his new motivation was better. Keeping Sayaka safe and happy, was all the motivation he needed.


End file.
